Drake's Adventure
by Drake Lionheart
Summary: This fanfic I made up after playing Kingdom Hearts about three times and beating it three times. It's more about the men in the background than those in the front.
1. When Worlds Begin to Fall

Drake sighs as he watches the world pass into darkness.

"What's wrong, Drake? You seem depressed," asks this girl dressed in all black, a hood covering her face.

Drake looks up and notices who it is. He stays silent as he gets up out of the corner and walks away without a word.

"Don't ignore me! Answer my question!" yells the girl in an enraged voice.

Drake stops, turns his head a bit and replies. " I don't...feel like answering right now. I must find the answers I need right now somewhere else," Drake says in a calm, but almost sad, voice. He turns around, lays a hand on his sword, and walks off.

"Do you even care what happens to me anymore?" asks the girl.

"Right now," he replies, turning around,"you have to answer that. I can't do anything, Haley. You have to do what you have to do."

"But I want to stay with you. I am carrying your child," replies Haley in a sad voice, head lowered.

Drake doesn't reply. He turns towards the road and walks on. He notices something move in the corner of his right eye. He stops, standing as though ready to battle. In a moment's time, a demon appears out of the bushes and tries to ambush Drake. Drake sidesteps the demon and hits it with the pommel of his sword. The demon, now fully enraged, runs blindly at Drake. Drake dodges in time, but Haley doesn't escape. The demon runs right at Haley, not knowing who's in front of him.

"Get away from me!" screams Haley at the demon. It doesn't move. Haley moves, but is caught by one of the claws and it slices and rips at Haley's leg and stomach.

"Haley!" yells Drake. Drake runs after the demon and slays it 500 yards from Haley. Drake sheathes his sword and runs for Haley. He kneels beside her and notices the wounds. They are deep on the leg, but not on the stomach. He calculates her time to live. He knows she only has hours now.

"Oh my god, Haley. Are you all right?" asks Drake.

" I am, but I don't know about the baby. I think the demon might've gotten a swing at it. I can feel the baby, but I don't think it's alive," speaks Haley, holding her stomach in pain.

Drake kneels in silence. His long silver hair covers his face from sunlight and his eyes are hidden in his hair. He places a hand on her stomach, and looks at it. It's shaking...he has never seen his hand shake before. He lays one on top of Haley's hand and the other on her back. Something wet hits Haley's uncovered hand. She looks up. She notices the clear streams of tears running down Drake's face.

"He's crying. He's never cried before, even under a lot of pain," thinks Haley," this must've really shaken him up. I hope he will be fine."

Drake dowsn't say a word, puts an arm under Haley's legs and another under her back and picks her up with ease. He then throws his hair out of his face and begins to run towards the nearest hospital.

Upon arriving, Drake calls for a doctor with his loud, booming voice. A female doctor by the name of Dr. Bailey appears and asks what's wrong.

"We were attacked not far from here by a demon. I escaped without a scratch, but Haley didn't. We need her to get medical attention as quickly as possible for her and my unborn child," explains Drake. The doctor shows Drake to an empty room. He places Haley on the bed and lets the doctor take care of her. Drake looks up at her pulse. It's low...and she's starting to fade. Drake walks to Haley and sits next to her.

The doctors come to Drake an hour later in the waiting room to bring good news and bad.

"The good news is that Haley and the baby are fine. The bad news is that since they are in bad condition, they will be here for a couple months," explains Dr. Bailey.

Drake looks down and realizes something. Haley's six months pregnant, and in a couple months, she will almost be due." I do hope they will be ready by then", he thinks to himself. Drake walks to Haley's room and sees she is awake. Drake walks up and hugs her gently, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He begins to cry again, but for joy.

"I'm glad you two are ok," Drake says, wiping the tears away.

"Yeah, but the baby got no damage, just a little jambled around. Almost came early. Luckily the scratches aren't too severe, but I won't be moving for a long time," explains Haley, wiping her tears away as well.

Drake releases and reaches for his phone, which is ringing what he set for his sister when she calls. He answers it and heads outside the hospital. After a moments time, he returns and sits down next to Haley and places his hand on top of hers. Drake rubs her hand and sits looking into her hazel blue eyes.

Lily arrives moments later and steps out of her car. She looks up and sighs at the look at Drake. He's sitting on a bench outside smoking a cigarette. She grabs her purse and walks over to Drake, who's looking down. Drake looks up, stands up from the bench, and wraps his arms around her body. She puts her hands on his back, pulling them off and notices the crimson red liquid.

"Drake, are you ok?" asks Lily.

"Yeah, but Haley's asleep right now. She got a little...battered up," replies Drake, choking on tears that he's trying to hold in.

"Did you hear from anyone yet?" questions Lily.

"Yeah. I have to head over to Traverse Town soon. AfterI work there for a week, I will have to be stationed over in North Corel, and to get even worse, go to Halloween Town and stay there for a month," explains Drake.

"But you're gonna miss Christmas! What about Haley? Will she be with you while you are on this little trip?" asks Lily in suprise.

"No. She'll be with mom and dad. She's too far along to go anywhere. Besides, she won't get out of the hospital until around December 27, the time I get back," replies Drake.

Drake finishes his cigarette, puts it out in the ashtray, and takes Lily to see Haley. Drake leaves the two ladies alone, and he walks outside to answer his phone. He was on it for a couple minutes, then he heads back in, says goodbye to the two, kisses Haley goodbye, and walks outside. He heads over to his car and gets in. He puts his sword in the back seat, puts the key in the ignition, and starts the car. He heads out to the Heartless Defense League Headquarters, or the Heartless Defense for short. He gets out and walks inside.

"Welcome back, Drake. Getting on the clock?"asks the secretary.

"I'm afraid not. I need to talk to the manager about something," replies Drake.

"You mean the demon attack? Oh, well, take the elevator and head up to the 23rd floor and head down the hall. His door is the last one on the right. Should be easy enough," explains the secretary.

"Thank you," answers Drake, turning to the elevator. He pushes the button to go up and the door opens. He gets in and stands in the back after pressing the number 23.

As the elevator goes to the 14th floor, the elevator suddenly screeched to a halt. The lights suddenly went out. The other two people in the elevator was a 13 year old boy and his 7 year old sister. The boy held his sister close as the hid in the corner. Drake noticed something about the darkness. The light still worked, but it was covered up. Drake reached for a dagger and nailed a Heartless in the head. He then took another dagger out and started to swing at the light. He cleared enough room for a little light to show, scaring off al the other Heartless. He turned to the boy and girl, put his daggers away, and kneeled down to them.

"Are you two ok?" asks Drake, putting a hand on the wall to stabilize himself from falling. The two kids just looked at him, nodded their head, and held each other close. They were speaking in a language Drak did not understand.

After a short time, the elevator started up again, and Drake got off on the 23rd floor.The two kids followed Drake off and to the manager's door. They sat outside while Drake was inside.

"Mr. Lionheart. I believe you just got into a little conflict in the elvator, am i right?" asked the manager.

"Enough crap, Brandon. Tell me why you are sending me, not Alex, to do this little trip. Why not Alex?" asks Drake in an angered tone.

"Now now, Drake, calm down. We need you to go through this instead of Alex is because you're our top of the line expert in Heartless. Alex also said something about finding a couple people along the walk, one the he really need you to find," explains Brandon, calming Drake down.

"Who? The last people you sent out were Sumi, Destiny, Sachiel, and Nekomi. They haven't retu-," Drake goes silent. He realizes where they were stationed in the past month, and then he grabs Brandon by the suit and lifts him off his chair,"You want me to make sure they didn't die! You think that because of my angelic healing ability I can do any mission! Is that it? You want me to see if they're alive?"

"Yes. Since you can heal, you are the one I need to send," replies Brandon through deep gasps of air. Drake lets him go and drops Brandon hard on the office floor, making a large thud. Brandon gets up and dusts off his suit. Drake just turns around, walks off, only slapping a note on the desk. Brandon grabs it and reads it when he left.

The note read:

"**I'll do the mission, but if I find anyone dead, it is because of you. I will need you to send me a grand total of 45328 munny when I arrive to each station and check on them**."-**Drakengard Lionheart**

Drake took the two children to their parents and walked out of the building, lighting up a smoke and blowing a huge smoke ring in the air.


	2. Halloween Town and the Three Brats

Drake gets out of his car that he parked about three feet from the nearest gate. He walks out, puts his sword on his back, and walks into town.

Drake looks around, watching the people that are going by. He notices some old faces on his last visit, but doesn't want to interfere with the mission.

He searches the bodies and finds Jack Skellington standing amongst them like a huge oak over nothing but saplings. Drake walks over to Jack and looks him in the eyes. Drake and Jack are almost close in height, but Drake is about a foot shorter than him.

Jack turns from the group and sees Drake striding up to him. "Ahh, Drake. I knew you would return! Come for a little more drinks, I suppose?" asks Jack in a cheery mood.

"I'm afraid not. I'm here to find Sumi Arana. She was stationed out here with Sachiel last time I checked and they haven't been seen for a month. Do you know where they are?" replies Drake, returning a question.

"Oh dear. I have seen Sachiel a few times last week, but Sumi, I don't know. They were stationed out by Oogie Boogie's mansion, right? Go check by there," replies Jack, putting one of his skeletal hands on his head in worry.

"Thanks, Jack. Maybe when I have time we'll have a couple drinks...of soda. You know I can't drink right now. I have a baby coming soon," explains Drake. He turns from Jack, waving a hand in goodbye, and heads for the mansion. He swiftly moves from the graveyard to the hill, quietly goes over the river, and heads towards the mansion.

Drake walks to the empty area where the mansion was and takes a sniff. His nostrils fill up with the smell of death, the same smell as always. He heads towards the station and sees two people there. He walks up carefully, moving his sword back onto his back, and walks on.

Drake gets about thirty feet from it and notices something. Sumi and Sachiel are still there, but they haven't moved for a few minutes. He slowly walks closer and notices that spider web is all over the station and Sumi and Sachiel are caught in it. Drake shudders and runs for them.

"Sumi! Sachiel! Are you guys ok?" yells Drake as he runs. The two mumble something, but Drake can't hear it due to the web covering their mouth. He walks up and rips it off Sumi's motuh, then Sachiel's.

"That bastard little brat! I'm gonna get him when he returns with that web gun of his!" yells Sachiel in anger.

"Call down, Sachiel. Drake, can you, uh, cut us out of this? It's nasty!" asks Sumi, struggling at the web. Drake steps back, grabs for his sword, and cuts all the webbing off. Sumi and Sachiel land and regain their feet. Sumi, without thinking, reaches for her radio to call in and say that her and Sachiel are ok. When she reaches for it, it is not there.

"Those damn kids must've stolen it!" screams Sumi, stomping on the little spiderlings by her feet.

"I'll take care of the three little troublemakers. You guys head back to town," explains Drake.

Sachiel looks at him and shakes his head. "What's the use? I want a piece of the action anyways," replies Sachiel, not moving until Drake agrees to it.

Without saying anything, Drake and Sachiel take off after the three brats. Sachiel finds his radio and calls in. Drake heads down the tunnel they find first, sword drawn with a flashlight pointing the way. He gets to a fork where it goes two ways. They split up and head down the tunnels to find the three.

Drake walks a little further and falls through the tunnel floor, same for Sachiel. They land in a huge, open room. Drake holds his sword ready, while Sachiel clenches his fist, standing ready to fight.

The dark room then bursts with light as the three kids of Halloween Town appear. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are all riding on spiders, which makes Drake flinch.

"What's the matter? Hate spiders?" asks Shock.

"No. It's just you three that disgust me," replies Drake, now holding his sword in a postion ready to stab. Lock runs in first and aims to fire his web gun, but Sachiel creeps up behind him and steals it.

"Hey! Give it back!" screams Lock, jumping up for it.

"Well, come on, then. Jump for it!" replies Sachiel, laughing at Lock trying to jump up and fail to grab his gun. Sachiel then punts Lock in the stomach into the wall and fires web at Lock, sticking him to the wall.

"Not fair! Attack!"screams Barrel, charging at Sachiel. Drake interferes and sweeps off all of the spider's legs, making it unable to stand. It flops around for a bit before laying still. Barrel got launched next to Lock, and again, gets caught in the web of the web gun.

"You two are really getting under my hair!" screams Shock, charging after Drake. Sachiel raises a leg and round houses Shock off the spider. He laughs as he stick Shock to wall right underneath the other two.

"Well, let's go, Sachiel. We might as well let them hang out for a bit," Drake says, looking at Sachiel who is playing with the dead spider. Sachiel looks up from it and begins to take off after Drake, who is taking off into the tunnel the three made.

They appear outside of Dr. Finklestein's house. They walk outside and notice Sumi talking to Jack.

"Did you guys find the three?" asks Sumi, running up and looking at the two in confusion.

The two look at each other and nod. Sachiel takes Sumi to Jack and asks Jack something. Jack nods and points towards the mayor. Sumi returns, grabs Drake, and take him to the mayor, who is standing up on his car.

"So you and Sachiel saved Halloween Town from Lock, Shock, and Barrel? Wonderful!" explains the mayor as he shakes both Drake and Sachiel's hand. Drake just whispers something into the mayor's ear, then takes off for his room he reserved for the month. He looks at the calendar. It's December 22nd. He looks up into the ceiling from his bed and realizes that he comes home in 5 days and that Haley will be getting out of the hospital as well.

Drake awakes to his cell phone ringing. He answers the phone startled, scrambling to get a hold of it.

"Yes, hello? This is Drakengard Lionheart, part of the Heartless Defense, how may I serve you?" answers Drake, like always.

"Yes, Drake, it's Brandon. I see you found everyone safe and sound, yes?" asks Brandon.

"Actually, I have. Have they all reported in and why they haven't been able to?" replies Drake, still waking up.

"Yes. Nekomi called from North Corel saying that the marketplace was full of heartless while she helped someone get something. Destiny called from Traverse Town saying that Sora came after you and finished what you started. I'm impressed that no one was hurt," explains Brandon in a near laughing voice.

"This is nothing to joke about. Am I done or do I stay here the last 4 days?" asks Drake, his tone getting mad.

"No, you don't. You may leave and head home when you want to. After that, you will take your holiday leave, am I understood?" questions Brandon.

"I will. Don't worry. I'll take that full month holiday to my advantage," answers Drake, sounding all cocky. The both of them hang up.

Drake grabs all his stuff, thanks Jack and the people of Halloween Town for the joyous hospitality they gave him. He puts his stuff in his car when Jack calls him back.

"Drake. I heard that you have a little child coming on the way, your girlfriend or fiance has no weapon, and you were looking for some new stuff, am I correct?" asks Jack.

"That's correct, why?" replies Drake.

"Well, here," says Jack, handing him a piece of cloth. It was heavy and it had something metal in it. "It's my Christmas gifts to the new family."

"Hopefully nothing will scare us when we open them?" asks Drake, looking back up.

"No no no. I promise that will not happen," Jack promises as he reaches a hand out to shake Drake's. They both shake hands, Drake thanks him for the gifts, and walks to his car. His house was only a 12 hour drive from here. He might as well stop other places to grab a few things.


	3. Battle of Fate, Drake vs Riku

Drake leaves Halloween Town on route to home, when something catches his eye. A small item catches his attention, so he stops his car, gets out, and heads over to the item to look at it. He bends down to see what it is.

"Looks like a piece of a gummi ship, or a materia. I need to look at it closer," Drake thinks to himself as he reaches for the weird glinting object. He reaches into the bush, pulls it out, and notices it's a gummi piece to a ship.

"Hmm...looks like a piece to Sora's ship, but I can't say. Looks like he's headed towards the Neverland ship. I might want to go return this," Drake says to himself as he pockets it and gets back into his car. He turns the car on, turns around, and heads towards Neverland. On the way, he steers past Monstro and keeps driving towards the ship.

Upon arriving to the ship, Drake notices Sora's ship. He gets out and walks towards the ship, noticing a hole in the hull. He looks at the ship, then places the gummi where it would go. The gummi then gets applied into the ship, and then begins to sound better.

"While I'm here, I might as well go check on Sora," Drake says to himself. He grabs the anchor, climbs aboard, and is surrounded by Heartless. He looks around and notices a figure, standing amidst the Heartless.

"If you came to save Kairi or Sora, it's too late. I'll save Kairi, and sacrifice Sora's heart to do so!" yells the figure.

"But you were their friends, Riku. Why are you doing this?" asks Drake, grabbing for his sword.

"I am no longer Riku. I am the great lord Ansem, keeper of Darkness!" yells Riku, sending forth the Heartless.

Drake swings one mighty blow and cuts all the Heartless down where they stood. Drake then stood and walked towards Riku.

"I'll ask again...why are you doing this?" Drake asks.

"To save Kairi's heart. She's a chosen one, and she needs her heart, and I need another heart to sacrifice to get hers back!" yells Riku at Drake, drawing his sword as well.

"I cannot let you do that to Sora, Riku. I will fight you for it...winner choses Sora's fate, loser leaves this world," Drake says, pointing his sword at Riku.

"All right. A duel to see who choses one man's fate. You got it. Let's go," Riku says as he then surrounds both himself and Drake in an arena of darkness.

Drake stands, sword ready, waiting for RIku to move. Riku just stands there, sword held above his head, waiting for a good timing to strike. Then a loud bang sounds, scaring Drake, and Riku rushes, landing a blow in Drake's shoulder, knocking him to the wall. Drake stands there, kneeling at Riku's height, trying to get this sword out of his shoulder. He then sidesteps away from Riku, lands a blow on Riku's cheek, sending him spinning to the ground. Riku stands up, so the wound Drake made healing up.

"I have an advantage. Being one with darkness makes darkness heal me. You will not win this match," RIku says, drawing a swing at Drake's back.

Drake quickly rolls out of the way, swings, and lands another blow on Riku's stomach, sending him back to the other side of the arena, giving Drake time to rest. Riku stands up, shows the wound heal again, and charges Drake. This time, Drake is too late. Riku swings downward, causing Drake to sidestep, but Riku then turns his shot sideways, and hits Drake above the kidney, below the ribs. Drake lands on his knees and looks at Riku. Riku begins another charge, but then lands on Drake's blade, causing the sword to exit through his back. Riku steps back and looks at the wound, healing it up. Then Drake notices something. The darkness around them is getting sucked up by Riku every time he heals himself. This gave Drake an excellent plan. Drake stood up, leaned towards Riku, and disappears. Riku then looks around the field, trying to see Drake, but finds no sign.

After 2 minutes have passed, a swing nails Riku's side, then one on his back, then his left leg, then his right arm, then his stomach, then both cheeks, then his right leg, then his left arm, the his forehead, and then a couple stab wounds nail him in the chest. Drake then appears above Riku, holding his sword downward, and plunges it through Riku's back. Drake pulls his sword out, and steps back a bit. Riku stumbles to stand up. He begins to heal himself again, but this time the wounds are too much. He only heals the stab wounds and the wounds on his face and legs, but his arms are still bleeding. Riku looks at Drake, falls to his knees, and grabs the ground.

"You're too much for me, Drake. You win. What is Sora's fate?" Riku gasps.

"Sora lives throughout Neverland and even into Hollow Bastion. After he finds Kairi again, you have no hope to change his fate. I will not see you again, but his fate will carry out like that, you got me?" explains Drake.

Riku nods. Drake stands up, jumps overboard and lands on his feet. He looks at his clock. It's midnight of December 24th. He's got three more days till Haley can come home. He gets into his car and drives off, heading for home once again.


	4. Haley's Demise, Drake's Change

Drake was on his way home when his cell phone rang. He picks up and drives off to the side to answer.

"Hello?" Drake answers to the phone.

"Drake! It's your sister! The hospital Haley is at is under attack by a force of demons and Heartless! Hurry up and get over here now! Haley's in labor and can't defend herself!" the voice on the other end says before hanging up.

Drake hangs up and revs his engine as he flies to the hospital. He can see it from where he's at and notices the dark cloud above it. Drake pulls off the road and sprints towards the hospital with his weapons equipped on him.

"Lily! Where are you?" Drake yells running through the courtyard.

"Drake! Over here!" Lily yells back, waving her sword in the air.

Drake takes off after her and gets next to her. He notices that she's been hit a few times, but they aren't severe.

"Is there a way in?" asks Drake noticing the rampage of demons about inside through a window.

"Only way in is if you go guns blazing in the front. The only alternate entrance is through the air ducts, but the Heartless are running through those like bats out of hell," Lily explains.

Drake takes out a sword and a gun and turns to the front door. "I'll take my chances." He runs right through the front door, slaying every demon and Heartless in his way. He runs through every room trying to find Haley, but is only encountering more demons and Heartless than he can count. He finally runs into a room that is unaffected and finds Haley giving birth.

"Are you the husband of this woman?" asks the shadowy figure in the corner.

"I am. Why do you want to know?" replies Drake.

"I'm here to guard her and the baby while you're away," explains the figure.

"You shouldn't be lying. Lying is very bad for your health," Drake says as he walks over to Haley and holds one of her hands. He then backs away and notices she is ice cold as death.

"It...it can't be...she's dead..." Drake quietly says. He runs to the figure. "What did you do to her? What did you do?"

The figure grabs Drake by the shoulder and slams him to the floor. "Yes, I killed her, but the doctors got the baby before I could! I will kill you next so that way nobody is in my way!"

Drake grabs the figure by the cloak and throws him off him. He then notices who it is. Drake unsheathes his sword again and aims at the figure.

"I knew it was you! Why did you kill her? Why did you kill my wife, Alex?" Drake asks, aiming the blade at Alex.

"For the last time, don't call me that. I killed her because you were always in the spotlight. I took some of that pride you had and sent it down the drain, just like I will with your body," Alex replies as he stands up, aiming a gun at Drake.

Drake didn't matter what was aimed at him and ran right at Townsend. The end of the blade met it's mark at it impaled Alex through the chest. Drake lifted him up and slammed the blade through him into the wall. Drake then grabbed the pistol from Alex as he tried to pull the blade out. Drake then aimed the gun at Alex's head.

"You were once a friend, an ally, and I saved you from the heartless. Why must you take from me what I hold close to my heart?" Drake asks as his head is bowed down, hair over his face.

"I...knew...you'd...become stronger...than me...I took her from you...because I didn't...want her...to be yours..." Alex replies, breathing for air.

Drake pulls the trigger. The bullet enters Alex's head between the eyes and then through the back of the skull. Alex's body twitches for a second, then hangs perfectly still on the sword. Drake pulls the blade out of the corpse. He then walks over to Haley's bed, looks at her face, closes her eyes, and lifts her off the bed. He walks through the hospital entrance, carrying Haley's dead body in his hands. Lily comes around the corner and notices that Drake has Haley in his arms, hair over his face, Haley's hospital robe wet. Drake lifts his head, showing tears streaming down his face.

"He killed her...that bastard of a friend killed her!" Drake yelled out into the air, then laying her body down on a bench outside.

"Drake...I'm so sorry about your lost," Lily says, walking over to Drake, tears beginning to roll down her face.

Drake looks up at Lily. He then goes to his car, grabs a set of Haley's clothes, and then dresses Haley. He then calls the church and puts Haley in his car in the back seat as he drives off to the church.

After 5 minutes of driving, Drake arrives at the church and is met at the front gate by the head priest. Drake grabs and lifts Haley out of the car. The priest leads him to a room where Drake sets Haley down on a table. The priest calls some people to come help prepare Haley for the burial. Drake leaves the church for home, tears beginning to stream down his face again.

A week passes by before Haley is to be buried. The whole town of Traverse Town came to pay respect to her and share their sorrow with Drake. The trees in the graveyard begin to wilt and lose their petals from the flowers. Drake then lays in the coffin the sword Jack gave him to give to Haley for Christmas. Before she is lowered into the ground, Drake kisses her lips one last time. Her casket is then lowered and covered with dirt. Drake then lays a single rose of white on her tombstone. He then stands there,in his trenchcoat, watching over her grave. Drake then turns away and gets into his car and drives off, hatred in his eyes, pain in his heart.


	5. Drake's Assault, The Arrival of Nekomi

Drake barreled down the street to the Heartless Defense League Headquarters. He turns off his car, gets out, and slams the door. He ran to the door before bumping into Nekomi. Drake stands there, head bowed down, but Nekomi never left. She stares at Drake until he lifted his head.

"What's the matter, Drake?" Nekomi asked while she moved the hair in her face out of the way.

"I have to talk to Alex. Something happened to Haley and only he can do something," Drake explained moving the hair out of his face to expose his eyes of deep blue.

"I heard about that, Drake. I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Nekomi asked as she tried to comfort Drake.

"Right now, just live your life the way you want to. I'll call you if I need you," Drake replied as he looked back at Nekomi.

"Ok. Well, I've got to go now. I'll hear from you later," Nekomi said before starting to walk off. She stood for about 2 minutes before Dark came down and picked her up.

Drake waves bye and then turns around and walks into the door. The receptionist points towards the elevator without even looking to see who it is. Drake walks over to the elevator, presses the up button, gets into the elevator, and goes up to the 23rd floor. He stood in the elevator until getting to the designating floor, where the door opened and he walked out. He walked to Alex's door and slammed it open, startling Alex from his business.

"I guess you're here to get a reasonable explanation for why Alex killed Haley, right?" Alex explained staring right at Drake.

Drake pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex. "You better tell me, Brandon, or you will get a bullet between the eyes, and it better not be nothing but bull."

"Ok, all right. I sent Alex to kill Haley because she was giving birth to a kid that will have enough power at age 5 to protect everyone from anything. We did not want this kid to become a Heartless and defend them from us. I sent Alex because he was fit to kill anyone. He despised you since you became our top employee. He did it not just because of pure hatred against you, but because he had to do it for a job. If he was killed in action, then all his money would become mine," Alex explained, staring at the gun with look of fright on his face.

Drake pulls the hammer on his gun back. "I'm sorry, Brandon, but you just gave me enough reason to kill you. You better have another reason in 5 seconds or you'll be leaving here in a bodybag."

"Ok fine. I told him to because I hated Haley too. I hated you since you joined. I don't care if you kill me because if you do, you won't get out of here alive," Alex says, pressing a button under his desk.

Drake slowly pulls the trigger back. Before he fired, ten guards walk in the doorway, aiming their guns at Drake. Drake then stopped pulling the trigger back and put the gun at his side. the guards tried to place a hand on Drake, but Drake then disappeared from sight. They feverishly looked for him, but found nothing. After about 5 minutes of searching Alex's window breaks and Alex flops onto his desk dead. One guard peeked out the window and saw Drake before Drake shot him. Drake teleported to the building next door and sniped Alex with his gun. One guard popped his head out and saw that Drake had wings. He aimed his gun, but the bullet never left the barrel. Drake nailed him in the head. Only 8 guards remained and they ran out of the office and ran downstairs to the patio before Drake sniped another one.

"I don't need a load of bull on why he killed Haley. I want her back," Drake breathed to himself. Drake then laid on the rooftop, thinking about how he's gonna get the other 7 guards left. He checked his clip. Only 6 bullets left. He knew that killing Alex was a bad idea, but he wanted answers and got none. He laid there, hoping that something would happen, when out of nowhere, Nekomi returned. She kneeled next to Drake, letting her wings rest.

"I thought I'd find you here. I heard the gunshots from my house," Nekomi said after looking at Drake.

"Yeah. I killed Brandon, but now I've got his henchmen after me and they think they know where I'm at, but I can't finish them off," Drake replied, putting the clip back in his gun and sitting up.

"I've got an idea. We can get away from here, and because of their bad attention, lose interest in you and forget that you ever did this," Nekomi explained as she stood up.

"Why not? I need to get out of here, and I can't go by car," Drake answered, now kneeling next to Nekomi.

Nekomi kneels back down and stretches her wings. Drake stretches his wings too and waits for Nekomi to lead off. In a flash, both of them have taken off and are flying towards a forest. They fly into the forest and land next to a lake.

Drake stands near the lake and looks into the water, revealing his dirt streakened face. He grabbed some water and washes his face off. Nekomi stands next to him, looking at him while he cleans his face off.

"You know, I can see your spine through your shirt," Nekomi quoted while kneeling down to Drake's level.

"Yeah? And?" Drake said a he wipes his face off on a towel he brough along with him.

"It's just that I've never seen you since about 6 months ago. You've never called me, you never came to check my post, or even come to see me at home. Why have you been avoiding me?" Nekomi asked as Drake finishes wiping his face off.

"I couldn't call you because I've been busy getting ready for a baby, I was to come check your post, but someone said it has been cleared, and I forgot your address so I couldn't come see you. So, no, I haven't been avoiding you," Drake replied looking at Nekomi.

Nekomi looked away from Drake and stares into the crisp and clear water of the lake. "I thought you forgot about me since me and Alex started going out after you and Haley got married. I knew Alex hated you, but I couldn't call you to say that I missed you. I didn't have the courage, but now I do,"

Drake stared at Nekomi after she said that. "But what about you and Dark? Isn't there anything between you two?"

"No. We live together, but we're not going out. Well, he doesn't want to right now," Nekomi replied staring back at Drake.

Drake didn't think until after he did it. He leaned over towards Nekomi, put an arm around her, pulled her in, and their lips met. For 5 minutes, they sat there, entranced by one another. Drake let go of her and laid back on a tree, realizing what he did. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that."

Nekomi sat there for a minute before replying. "No, it's ok. I just never knew you felt that way about me."

Nekomi then spread her wings and flew off home, blushing really badly. Drake sat at the side of the lake for a while before flying back home.


End file.
